Bellybutton
by Idiosyncracy
Summary: Boredom brings many ideas to many people and Riku is no different. Come on lift up your shirt..just a peek? CxR please review and tell me what you think!


**A/n: As odd as this sounds, this thought originated when I was literally doing absolutely nothing and so…**

**I lifted up my shirt to stare at my belly button...**

**I think ya'll are gonna like this.**

**Oh, and but the way, for people who don't know, these Cloud/ Riku fics I make are normally all incorporated and are in sequence including this one…just FYI**

**Disclaimer: I wonder what would happen if I said yes…**

"Come on Patrick, let's go…"

"JELLYFISHING!" a pink blob and a yellow square screamed manically. A questioning eyebrow was raised, far from amusement. Glancing around the currently occupied room, it would look as any other teenage boy's abode; therefore this room was no different. Apart from the mature tones of earthy browns, red, forest greens, and burnt oranges of the large orderly bathroom, across the scope contained strewn clothes, unknown if at the reach of sanitary any longer, and bowls and plates that once contained delicious cooking at an nameless point of time. And in the center of a silk black comforter and sheeted king size bed lay…

Riku.

Silver hair damply clung to his forehead and shirt, due to his shower just minutes previous. His lightly tanned cheeks lay against the sleigh bed lazily, as his right arm dangled over the edge with the remote in hand. He sighed and blinked hard, adjusting his sight from staring at the screen for a time that clearly wasn't healthy. Inhaling slowly, he snorted in disgust, finally realizing that the room was actually unsanitary. He sighed in sluggish frustration again. Cloud wasn't going to be happy about this one. Staring curiously at a particular bowl, his favorite happy bunny one to be exact, he noticed that something wasn't right about it. At some time, it probably contained cereal of some colorful kind or baked chicken, but,

He couldn't tell what the hell it was now.

He smirked wickedly. This messy move would convince Cloud that he wasn't _always _gonna be the housewife and clean after the both of them, let alone himself. He rolled his eyes at the thought of the useless man he fell in love with. To this day he asked himself how… It must've been his mako eyes that reminded him of the truth, or possibly his blonde wild chocobo hair that made him stand out; could it possibly have been his perfect pearly smile that made Riku gaze at him for hours?

Who knew? It surely wasn't him.

He stretched lethargically; his hugging black UnderArmor shirt rode up slightly in the process. With Cloud being gone for a total of three weeks today, the teen had done completely nothing the whole time. Apart of going to his classes, which this year was his last year of them; his routine everyday had been coming home and watching TV. He'd given up cooking when the laziness set in by the second week. Even bathing had become an annoyance because of the unwanted put forth of effort.

But to keep the title of heartthrob, you kinda had to be _clean._

He shook his head violently, recognizing that he had been staring out of the window for the past five minutes at nothing while stroking the jeweled necklace Cloud had given him for his first birthday shared between them. He guessed it came with the impatience of your lover coming home. Thinking of birthdays got him excited, realizing that his was to come soon. Being a wintry baby, born in a wintry month, he wanted to do something out of the norm of _cold._ He sat up from his stomach quickly, suddenly having the long- time- not- seen urge to do something. Turning off the silver 50 inched plasma TV propped on the wall, he dropped the remote uncaringly to the off- white carpeted floor. He stood up on the king sized bed and looked around dumbly.

Well, go on, _do_ something.

He yawned.

A childish idea struck him out of nowhere after the long yawn. Shifting his weight up and down and lifting his knees under him, he jumped playfully on the bed. His smirk turned to a flat out grin, ear to ear as he lifted his arms above his head lightheartedly. A girlish giggle turned into a laugh when his hair fluttered around him the short moment he was in the air. After some minutes of personal amusement, with a last jump, Riku landed on his bottom to the soft bed with a small thump. He lay back onto the bed, staring at the ceiling with his hands behind his head; his favorite position taken up after Cloud and he had began a relationship.

And he wonders why he _is_ on bottom.

Riku closed his eyes, mainly to listen, anticipating the homecoming of his lover. It was silent. All that was heard was the teen's breathing and the second- hand tick of the Roman numeral clock on the wall that read nine o'clock pm.

His boredom had now reached the maximum high in the history of _forever_.

A key sounded through the hole of the front door as the knob turned slowly. Aqua eyes snapped open as his ears perked and a smiled slapped on his face. Riku heard the long awaited footsteps resonance on the wood floor down the flight of stairs. Yet another fun idea struck Riku. He would pretend to be weeping from the loneliness of Cloud being gone! Then, Cloud would comfort him softly, stroking his hair like he always did. Finally Riku would crack up laughing and they'd slowly talk in each other's arms about the man's venture and Riku's boredom and have sex!

Perfect.

Riku snapped up from the bed quickly and ran to the bathroom. He ran the sink water on his hands and patted the liquid on his face, making his cheeks red in the process. He rubbed his eyes furiously, giving them a pink flush and dashed back into the room, turning the sink off. He got into fetal position and began whimpering and hiccupping in false sorrow.

"Riku, I was looking-" Cloud walked into the room with a smile, but faded when he saw the position Riku was in. The twenty- four year old dropped his bags and hurriedly jumped on the bed to see to his lover.

"Riku, Riku! What's the problem? What happened?!" Blonde eyebrows furrowed over Mako blue eyes in worry. He pulled Riku closer and positioned him to look into his eyes, hands on his shoulders. The teen continued to look down, bangs covering his eyes and face. His hands clenched, turning his knuckles even paler as they both rested on his knees. Riku made his breathing hitch and made the impression that he didn't want to look Cloud in the eyes.

"Why Cloud…Why weren't you there..?" He whispered and raised his silver head to look at the blonde with dramatic tearful eyes and a shaking persona. "All of this happened to me because you _weren't_ there to save me…" Riku inwardly laughed maniacally, suddenly having to power to produce real tears in fake grief.

"Riku! You _will_ tell who o-or what did something to you! Please, Riku you're scaring me." Cloud shook Riku's shoulders, searching into the other's tearful eyes as his own began to fall. He pulled their bodies together, Riku's head rested between the blonde's neck and collarbone. The silver headed teen grasped the black shirt Cloud wore and whimpered in heavier heaves, pretending to let the tears fall. Cloud stroked his silver hair while whispering comforting cooing words. The eighteen year old began to shake violently, and removed his body from the others. He looked up as his eyes twinkled, and a broad grin spread on his once grieving expression.

Well _that_ was a slap in the face.

Cloud sat dumbly, far from amusement. His eyes were wide and mouth was slightly hung open from astonishment. Riku couldn't contain the pounds of hilarity bursting inside him and threw his head back, falling back completely on the floor, and clutched his stomach from the pain of hard laughing.

"That was _so_ not funny Ri!" Cloud folded his arms and leaned back on the backboard of the sleigh bed pouting heavily. He ran a pale hand through his spiky hair, suddenly exhausted from the flight and scare. The teen laughed uncontrollably as the other rolled his eyes and glared out of the window. When the teen had finally calmed down, he climbed back on the bed, crawling towards his lover. He straddled him and nestled his amused face in the blonde's neck, Riku's breath tickling the whole time.

"Come _on_ Cloud… I was so bored, you won't even understand! Do you _not _see this room and what it looks like right now?" Cloud glanced around, "Yeah, that goes to show that I missed you and pretty much almost _died_ without you." Riku smiled gently and cupped his lover's face as his stroked his broad chest adoringly.

"I just wanted you to see how much I missed you and love you." He shifted his weight accidentally, causing both men's _material_ rubbed against another. Cloud jumped with a furious blush on his face, while Riku, yet again, fell onto his back with a small thud. His pale stomach was noticed as his UnderArmor shirt rode up. Cloud smirked deviously and quickly straddled his victim as Riku pulled his shirt down swiftly.

"Well, since you owe me for your prank…lift up your shirt." Riku's eyes widened in surprise at the transition as Cloud ran his smooth hands under the tight black shirt soothingly, causing Riku's back to arch involuntarily. The blonde's hands stroked the line of the sweat pants the teen wore, as a small moan escaped Riku's lips and his hips rolled. Dimmed senses followed the orders and lifted up the tight shirt just above his bellybutton. Cloud couldn't stop smirking at the quick shift Riku and he had done. He bent low, trailing kisses along the hem exceeding the sweat pants, and traced them upwards towards the navel. Stopping at the bellybutton he paused, then gave the small outty an exaggerated kiss that made a humorously loud smack. Riku giggled and attempted to reach for the spot, but was stopped by the blonde. Mako blue eyes danced wickedly as Cloud then inhaled and blew a hard breath on the lightly sun kissed stomach, causing it to make a flatulent noise. They both burst laughing as Cloud continued and Riku tried to resist the playful pleasure. After catching their breaths, the older man collapsed beside the teen, resting his head on his chest.

"I'm glad you're home." Riku whispered, caressing Cloud's blonde spiky locks. Moments of comfortable silence past them unnoticed.

"Your belly button's really cute ya know."

**WELL there you have it! I kinda think it's a bad ending but I couldn't think of anything else for Cloud to say that's cute! So, if you all could, review and tell me what you think?**

**Thankies.**


End file.
